


I Love You Anyways

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homecoming, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sad Thor, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, shower, soft thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Thor finally returns after Ragnarok, unsure if you'd still accept him after all he'd gone through. You reassure him that you love him unconditionally.





	I Love You Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, literally contains a basic summary of the events in Thor: Ragnarok so if you haven't seen it, don't read this if you don't want it to be spoiled.

You sat on the window seat, watching the rain, your book long forgotten. Your mind wandered to your boyfriend, storms always made you think of him. You always wondered which storm was going to signify that he was home in one piece. 

He had disappeared months ago, departing with a kiss and a promise that he would return. A flash of lightning and the following rumble of thunder that used to terrify you, now comforted you, giving you hope that your love was still alive. 

When the storm intensified and the lightning struck more often, closer to you, you wondered if this would be the storm that brought him home. He was a wild storm, himself. Loud and demanding, but beautifully complicated as well. 

A bolt struck the ground just outside your window, making you jump. You thought the following sound you heard was the thunder, but it turned out to be much more. 

What you had mistaken as thunder, were actually thudding footsteps on the walkway outside. If the window had been facing the front yard, you would have seen him coming, but it faced the backyard, so the sudden sound of keys in the lock startled you. 

You whipped around in time to see him slam the door shut and walk hurriedly away from you into your shared bedroom. He had a hood pulled over his head but there was no mistaking the broad back and tall stature. 

You marked your page and followed him down the hallway. You were instantly concerned, he normally would have swept you up into his arms in a bone crushing hug, proclaiming how much he missed you. 

“Thor? Baby?” you called when he just stood with his back to you in the middle of the room. “Baby, what’s wrong?” you asked, walking up behind him and laying a palm in the middle of his back. 

You tried to step in front of him to look at his face, but he only turned, keeping you behind him. “Hey, what’s going on?” you kept your voice soft, accepting his wishes to stay turned away from you, but still wrapping your arms around his waist, pressing your cheek to his back. 

“I’m not the same man who left, Y/N.” he spoke for the first time, making your heart lurch in your chest at the defeated tone in his voice. 

“What happened?” you murmured, rubbing your thumbs back and forth over his stomach. “Loki is alive.” he revealed, making you take a sharp breath in. 

“Did he do this?” you had to control the anger in your voice. “Not directly, no.” he said, soothing your anger slightly. 

“My father is dead and I lost my hammer. I found out that I have a sister, Hela, the goddess of death. Me and Loki were stranded on an alien planet for a short time, they cut my hair.” he said, sounding surprisingly accepting of the loss of his precious hair. 

“While we were stranded, Hela took over Asgard. We eventually got off the planet and back home where we managed to evacuate the citizens, but-” he voice caught in his throat, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“We had to release Surtur to kill Hela and I lost an eye and Asgard is destroyed.” he finished, hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m here for you no matter what.” you said, squeezing him as tightly as you could. “Let me see you, bear.” you said, shifting to stand in front of him. 

He didn’t try to stop you this time, just stood with his head hanging, his hood hiding his face from you. You had to stand up on your toes to push the fabric off of his head. 

You ran your hands over his now short hair and cupped his face in your hands, lifting it up so you could look at him. You gasped softly at the sight of the black engraved eyepatch, seeming to defy gravity as it stayed perfectly in place. 

His remaining eye was closed, a grimace on his lips as he waited for your reaction. “You’re still the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” you said, keeping your eyes on him, waiting for him to look at you. 

His eye opened, meeting yours. “You’re too good to me, Y/N.” he breathed, finally leaning forward to capture your lips in a soft kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his arms wound around your waist, picking you up off the ground. 

When you broke the kiss, you burrowed your face in his neck, inhaling his scent for the first time in months. “I missed you so much.” you said quietly, eyes watering as remembered all the sleepless nights you spent without him by your side. 

“I missed you too, my queen.” he said, holding onto you as if you could disappear at any moment. “Please don’t leave again.” you whimpered, feeling a loose tear escape your eyes. 

“I will never leave again, I promise.” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple. He stood with you in his arms for a few more minutes, reveling in the calm it brought him to hold you in his arms. 

You pulled your face from the crook of his neck to look over his face, even daring to press a kiss against his eyepatch. The more you examined him, the more you saw the lingering dirt and sweat on his skin. 

“Let’s get washed up, yeah?” you suggested, kissing his lips again. Thor only nodded before setting you down, a serene quiet overtaking the house as the storm died down outside. 

You silently undressed one another, hands re-exploring the other’s skin as if it was the first time. You led him to the bathroom and started the shower, returning to Thor’s arms as the water warmed up. 

You stepped under the spray of the water, Thor following close behind you. 

The two of you shifted so he was now under the spray of the water and you reached for the body wash on the ledge next to you. You squirted some onto a loofah, then began to run it over his skin, the large man looking at you adoringly as you washed him with care. 

You had done this a lot before he left, taking turns washing each other, and most times it escalated, but this time was different. This time he just let you clean his dirtied skin, letting all the pain and sadness wash away with the soap. 

He kneeled for you to wash his hair, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to reach on your own. He reveled in the feeling of your fingers massaging his scalp, letting his eye slip closed and leaning into your touch. 

You pulled the shower head from its holder and brought it down, Thor letting you tilt his head back so you could rinse the soap out. When you had finished, he stood again and took the loofah in his hand and started to return the favor. 

His large hands ran over your skin softly, the rough pads of his fingers making goosebumps rise on your flesh. He gently turned you around by your shoulders so your back was to him, running his fingers through your hair and detangling it. 

You resisted the urge to moan when his nails scraped over your scalp, settling for a soft sigh. He had you tilt your head back and carefully washed out the soap, making sure none got in your eyes. 

The two of you stepped out of the shower after he shut off the water, slowly and methodically drying each other off. It was mundane things like this that reminded you how much you loved this man and it brought tears to your eyes. 

Neither of you bothered to get dressed when you were finally dry, the two of you just walked back into the bedroom hand in hand. Thor sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. 

You frowned slightly, seeing the slump in his shoulders. 

“Hey,” you said, your voice quiet. He lifted his head and looked up at you where you stood in front of him. You took a step forward and straddled his legs, sitting on his powerful thighs. 

“I love you.” you assured him, framing his face with your hands. “I love you too, my goddess.” he responded, his arms wrapping tightly around your waist and pulling you flush against his chest. 

You pressed a kiss against his lips, arms winding around his neck, your fingers tugging gently on the hairs on the back of his head. 

“I love your eye.” you pressed a kiss against his eyepatch, then against his eyelid. 

“I love your hair.” you pressed a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I love your beard.” you pressed kisses along his jaw. 

“I love you. Exactly the way you are.” you told him, his bright blue eye slightly glossed over. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked quietly, voice husky. “I am pretty awesome.” you giggled, making a smile break out on his face. 

“That you are, my love.” he said, growling playfully as he pulled you back onto the bed with him. He flipped the two of you over, caging you in with his arms, his thigh slotting between your legs. 

This time you let a small moan escape you, the blue of his iris disappearing slightly as his pupil dilated at the noise. 

“I believe we have some catching up to do.” he said, nudging your head to the side so he had better access to your neck. “Yes we do.” you moaned when his teeth grazed your pulse point softly. 

“I know this isn’t the way Midgardians do this, but I want to officially make you my queen.” He said, leaning up to look you in the eyes. “You mean get married?” you asked breathlessly. 

“Of course my love.” he said, pressing a kiss to your lips. You hooked a leg over his hip and rolled him onto his back, now straddling his waist. 

“Yes a million times over.” you whispered against his lips. 

“Now, let’s celebrate our engagement.” he growled, flipping you back over and slowly descending down your body, leaving small bites along your chest and stomach. 

It was safe to say, you were very happy to have him home.


End file.
